A Cursed Life
by a.sam
Summary: There is a new girl in Ipswich. Her past is connected with the Sons and hopefully her future. She has been sent to save her blood and cure the Sons. Will she succeed or will she fail like before? It's rated T for language and some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers! I'm very excited, this story just came to me and I decided to post a chapter or two and see the response. I have full intentions of finishing it. So please read and review and let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't find familiar. I purposely am not taking any idea or plot from anyone with knowledge of it. If something seems that way, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is due. Thanks!**

I stood, soaked to my core, and watched the bus drive off; leaving me surrounded by the apocalyptic town that would now be my new home. I don't think I'd call this place new though. I could recall, in a distorted déjà vu like way that I'd been here before; in this exact spot trying to remember what I was supposed to be doing. Of course, staying dry was not one of those things. I let out a sigh and glanced at the letter that was in my hands. The paper was soaking up water like a sponge. In a few minutes it was going to be illegible, but that was okay. I had memorized this letter a thousand times over the bus ride here. I knew every period, comma and sadly, every word.

_Welcome to __Spenser__Academy__, on behalf of Provost Higgins and the school, we are delighted in your enrollment. A meeting has been set up between yourself and the Provost for Saturday at __9:00__. We look forward to continuing your education..._

I knew I should remember why this was always so hard but the memories had been suppressed. I hoped this time it would be different but I had eternity to make amends. Maybe this time I would actually succeed in my mission. If not, another name, another time, another try. As many times as I had been here the rain never seemed to stop bothering me. Maybe because what I could remember was set on a night not too unlike this one. Of course, I hadn't died yet. The night might be looking up.

I heard a honk and turned towards the headlights that were covering my body. Deep inside me I knew that this was new. This hadn't been in any of the memories or distorted dreams I was able to keep. Thunder rumbled as the driver honked again. I looked at the man behind the wheel and sighed. _"Fuck..."_

"Hmm." The man said stepping out of the vehicle. The car was old, money wasting, I didn't care and couldn't recall the make. Another girl, another time and I would have gladly told you what was under the hood. But this time around I was doing it differently.

I looked up at him, he towered over my small 5'2 frame and I frowned. It was going to be a long night and I had only been in Ipswich for 10 minutes.

"Your guardian is waiting." He said opening the door for me. I guess I was playing the rich bitch this time and hopefully it would be the last time I would ever be here. I was very tired of keeping my names and stories straight. At least this time I had blocked the previous memories, the previous attempts until they were needed.

"Ms. Mead?" The driver asked and motioned for me to get in the car. I sighed. At least this time around I had a better history and most importantly a better name. Of course, I couldn't tell if it was better than the ones I once answered to because names were just identities, they weren't solutions. The only thing comforting was that it was my original name, the one that I was given the first time I was born. That had to be a sign as well. Because I had let myself remember the names; all of them, recycled and reused in hopes of getting the desired result. But this name was never used after the initial naming of me. But now, maybe the book would close and I could finish my task. Maybe by the Order recycling who I was originally, even after the mistakes and faults, I could finally end the curses that were placed on my kinship; on me.

The car ride was long or short; either one worked. I was tired and 9:00 would come early. It always did. I glanced again at the letter. The paper still wet from the assault.

_Ms..._

_Ms. Miles P... _

_Ms. Miles P. Mead. _

I kept trying to re-read the letter but it didn't matter. It was there; my name, my new, old life inked on paper silently mocking me. I couldn't help but feel that the bleeding ink was foreshadowing the doubt, the blood and ultimately the death that was inevitable with me being back in Ipswich. I didn't want to die. Didn't that matter? No, of course not. I had to right this wrong, even if I had failed hundreds of times before, it was my task and I would not rest until I had saved who I was meant to save.

My guardian or rather the man pretending to be my guardian greeted me at the door. "Thank you Tomas." He told the driver, "You are dismissed until tomorrow."

"Ms. Mead." Tomas said lowering his head to me in a nod. I spit out a laugh. I was no Lady. Not in this time.

"Would you like to see your home?" The man asked me as I shrugged. It didn't matter, a bed was a bed. Of course, this was a large home. I'm sure the bed had to be hotel worthy or at least fuck worthy. That was all that mattered really. I chuckled, apparently my bad attitude was still with me and I felt sorry for the ones that would cross my path tomorrow.

"Well, I'm showing you anyway." He replied curtly. "Give me your bag."

I handed him the worn leather satchel. "Just tell me where to go and I'll be there. I don't need you to baby-sit me, in fact why are you even with me."

"You have failed at this before." He was weary; as if he knew what he was saying was a weight on the world. "The Order only hopes to have you succeed this time. If you fail in this universe we will have to wait another 75 years for a chance like this one."

"What's so special about this time? Haven't we recycled my soul enough to know that it's hopeless? I have failed before. I will fail again." I didn't want to believe it. I had a feeling that this time was different. But I couldn't remember if I had felt that way each time. Maybe locking my past memories away wasn't so smart. Time would tell if it would be what saves me or what kills me. "Just show me the damn book and where my body can rest. I have a meeting at 9:00 and you're pissing me off."

He too lowered his head and I let out a growl. "Stop. If I have to share my life with you this time around, I refuse to have you acting like a fool. We are not Lord and Lady anymore. I renounced that. I will always renounce that."

"You will sing a different tune when you change our course. Don't you remember why we keep saving your soul? You're the one in the legend. You're the one that we've been waiting for."

"Me? Or some version of me? I can't remember who saves the blood inside our veins anymore. In fact, I don't want to know anything about the past until my memories unlock themselves. I agreed to this with that stipulation for a reason."

"You are wrong in thinking that knowledge is your weakness. I fear you gave up your greatest strength. It is your soul who is going to save our secret not your name. If you just let yourself remember." He answered before whispering, "Besides, it's laughable to think you have any control over what you agree too. It is your fault this curse is among us. You alone must find a way to unlock the key."

I sighed, "I grow weary of this talk. Where is my room?"

He nodded once more with a testing look before picking up my bag and traveling the length of the hall. "Pick a room. This whole house is yours but of course, you wouldn't remember that."

I took the bag forcefully from his hands and hastily replied, "Thank you. Goodnight."

I heard him sigh and mumble words that caused my body to shut inside its self. "Our blood is finished."

I don't remember sleeping or claiming a room but exhaustion will do that to you. I let out a sigh and turned to the phone. It was small and weighed nothing; just what I needed another thing to tote around.

The book across the room caught my eye. The note on top falling to the ground as I pulled the book to my heart. I opened the first page and smiled. Comfort in the penmanship that had followed me throughout the years but not in the words they left.

_If you are reading this, you have failed. _

I grumbled and threw the book down. There would be time later to remember spells and summon power. Now it was late and the Provost wouldn't wait forever. I walked to the room that would now be my bathroom. It was large enough to be a house or at least a bedroom of its own. I ran water in the claw foot tub and sighed.

_"How regal and nice."_ I thought, removing the clothing that was now modern fashion. I looked down at the water as it filled. I never did like water, or fire or stones. Of course death by any of those things is less than refreshing. And let me say I've had my share of unpleasant.

The water was hot. My body turning red as time slowly passed. I would have stayed all day if I hadn't needed to meet the Provost. _Provost Higgins_, he sounded like a dirty man that found one joy from teaching at a boarding school; girls in uniforms.

Well, he had another thing coming if he thought I was going to succumb to his title that easy. I had my own plans for him and clothing was definitely mandatory.

I rose out of the tub and sighed, I had forgotten my change of clothes in the bedroom. I made to leave when I finally glanced in the mirror. My breath caught as I saw my face for the first time. My hair was dark like onyx and my bangs swept choppily across the left side of my face, completely covering my left eye. I blinked when I found that my eyes where the clearest shade of blue; ocean blue. My face was smooth and pale. I was beautiful. When the Order told me this time would be different they weren't kidding.

I hastily dressed in what was in the closet. Again, the Order not sparing any expense so I would fit in. The dress was simple; black with a bubbled under bottom. I would have found it beautiful if the neck wasn't cut so low. I felt very exposed with my cleavage that visible.

"Clothing keeps getting tighter and shorter." I said out loud; sadly realizing that my sexuality would be at the forefront of this mission instead of my brain.

"But it is fitting for such a picturesque lady." I heard and turned sharply to the voice. _Tomas_. His eyes were giving him away. Even if I didn't have the power to feel his essence I could tell in the way his eyes undressed me that he wanted me. It was meant as a form of flattery I'm sure but I had to force myself not to wince as he licked his lips hungrily. "Are you ready to see the Provost?"

"Of course." I said sliding into a pair of black heels; Jimmy Choo the labels read. "I was born ready."

He chuckled. The double meaning not missed. I hated Tomas. I tried to calm myself in the car and focus on the energy and power that was awakening in my blood. As my blood pumped faster I felt my head get lighter. "Tomas" I said threateningly.

"Sorry, my lady." He replied with a grin. "I can't help but feed off of you when you're so vulnerable. It is so seductive."

"That reason is why you are merely a driver now and not an official member of the Order. You were renounced. Don't make me banish you." I said. The last part of course was beyond my power now that Tomas was mostly human. The Order bound his powers more than 100 tries ago. He didn't follow the rules and now he was a slave because he had ruined the mission and compromised the secrets. He was the reason the last successful attempt had failed. He had seduced a woman and that woman was too important to have been violated with his seed. The Order couldn't save her and the woman had to be replaced. I was that replacement. I was the child that spawned from that violation. Of course, Tomas wasn't really my father. Tomas was a human shell for the power he once held. His own bloodline cursed. I was the bond of passion and power. The power was removed from Tomas before his Using killed him. My mother exploded when they removed her heart. And here I was trying to save men like Tomas from spending the rest of their lives dead. I hadn't been a very good guardian; I kept dying because of the seduction. It was my curse and I needed it to end.

My head filled with moans and my body tingled; I let out a painful sigh. The memories were slowly unlocking themselves with the release of my power. Soon I would remember the choices that I made in the previous attempts in this time and hopefully I wouldn't make the same mistakes again. The survival of my blood needed me to make the right choices this time.

**AN: If you like it or hate it please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope if you're reading it you're liking it! Please let me know if there is anything you need me to clarify! Also, I don't mean to portray Miles as this sexual beast thing. I'm just setting up for later chapters so don't hate her, yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar. If it does seem that way let me know and I'll give credit to who needs it.**

The school, if you could call the castle like building in front of me a school, was dark and dreary. Was anything in Ipswich sunny or dry? I doubted it. This place was quickly becoming the setting of a very bad gothic horror film. I didn't want to play the starlet who was killed. But maybe I'd be the villain. It wasn't a foreign idea now that I thought about it. I mean, I did have the ability to kill someone. I chuckled and scoped the surroundings hoping to find my first victim. The feeling past as quickly as it came, that wasn't the reason I was here; Provost Higgins was.

I checked the phone that was gripped tightly in my palm. I had forgotten a purse in my haste to leave my bedroom still in one piece. Tomas might have been mostly human now but he still was seduced by the sent and feel of the power. And power I had. Centuries of it seeping through my veins ready to burst. I shook my head, power thoughts were not going to help while I spoke to the Provost. I had to be clear headed and sane when I charmed him.

I took a breath and straightened the dress before I knocked on the office door. "Provost Higgins?" I heard no response and sighed. He was the one who scheduled this meeting and he had the nerve to stand me up. How absurd. I was contemplating turning around and leaving when I heard footsteps outside.

"Mr. Collins I hope you enjoy your stay at Spenser Academy, please let me know if I can be of any more assistance."

The outside door to the office opened and I stepped back to watch a grey-haired man enter with a solemn look on his face. "Ms. Mead, sorry to have kept you waiting," He said. "You're not the only new student this term. I'm getting too old to be running around this campus showing new students their places. I hope you won't mind if we just sit in my office for the meeting?"

I inwardly smiled and turned on the charm. I was leaning close to his desk so my assets where in full view when I replied, "Not at all. This is more _private _and I prefer a more_ hands-on-approach_ when I'm speaking to brilliant minds; there is just something about a more _personal_ setting that sets me at ease." I watched as his eyes widened, questioning if he had caught the meaning or if he had wished it. Men regardless of age were always predictable. Sex sold them. "It's so _hard_ coming to a new school. I hope I find a place at Spenser. I'm really a fan of mature minds and I'm sure you must have a _large_ _one_." At this point I took in a breath and let my chest rise and fall dramatically. Provost Higgins followed the movement with his eyes and I could feel the heat rise from him and I smiled, lightly biting the side of my lip and looked at his face. He was obviously a handsome man in his younger days. Neither my type then or now but I needed a good schedule and a lot of slacked rope to make my mission easier. "Provost Higgins is everything okay?" I asked leaning in closer. His breath caught. I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra and it took a lot of energy to not laugh at my mistake. I was giving him a free show and I wasn't getting anything in return, not a good exchange.

"I was wondering about my schedule. I know you reviewed my transcript and I'm aware of where you would normally place me but I was hoping for a more _advanced_ education while I'm here."

I watched as he toyed with the idea of what advanced could really mean. I laugh out loud and he glanced at me. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous." _Not really. _I'm never nervous. This is too easy he's not even trying to hide the fact that he's aroused.

"Well, let me _personally_ take care of you_." _I smiled widely as he stood looking down at me. My legs spread wider and his breath caught. "I…um…I'll place you in…advanced honors Ms. Mead. W..would that be suffficent?"

I moved my hands to my lap in a move of excitement the skirt raising an inch higher with the contact. "Thank you so much. I'm so happy you can accommodate me."

He nodded and pulled at his tie. "_Anything_ you need from me, I'm all yours." I tilted my head in a confused manor. Did he really just give me permission to fuck him? My eyes brightened while his widened. I stood and leaned over his desk taking his hand.

"Thank you so much. I will definitely keep that close in mind while I'm here." I gave him a wink and turned towards the door. I heard a slight grumble from his mouth and turned to smile at him. "Will I see you Monday?"

He just stared at me with his mouth slightly ajar. His weakness for sex becoming a major letdown. It wasn't fun if there wasn't a challenge. "My schedule?"

He let out a breath and I couldn't tell if it was relief or pity behind the look in his eyes. "Yes. I will be waiting."

I nodded and left, my heart feeling dirtier than normal when I remembered what else I forgot to put on. Underwear.

I looked at my wrists to find my veins very pronounced against my skin. The magic was almost fully awake and I would have full use of my power within the hour. It was nice knowing that fact. There was some comfort about not being alone, even if I couldn't remember the memories of my past attempts they were there, just beneath the surface keeping me strong.

The school was quiet as I made my way back outside. Tomas was waiting by the car uninterested. He had once been a very attractive man. Before he broke the rules and defied the Order he would have been considered an Apollo. I could tell the Order took great pride in removing that part of him as well when they forced him to Will his powers to another. He had potential. Most men did, he just had fallen short of grace at the moment. The cigarette he was smoking was quickly burning through his fingers. If I didn't know any better I would have said his fingers were doing the smoking. I chuckled to myself it wouldn't have surprise me if that was true, he always did have a way with his hands.

He looked up at me as I walked closer. "Did you make the Provost scream?"

I laughed. "Just because you want to know what it feels like doesn't mean everyone else does. Besides, in this body he's old enough to be my father and I draw the line at 25."

He threw his cigarette to the ground and growled, "I think you should just give in. You know you want to find some release for all the pressure down there in your pu..."

My eyes flashed and I felt my veins warm as Tomas flew into the door of the car, my hand pressed firmly on his neck. "You will _never_ speak to me like that. You are beneath me. I will scrap your little pathetic worth from my shoe if you keep pushing me. I will banish you, even if I forfeit this attempt you will not survive for another."

He choked and I clamped my hands around his neck harder. I would have killed him if I hadn't heard the door of the school open. I quickly released him and fixed my dress, "you are so lucky you have no idea."

I looked up to catch the people walking through the door. A group of four boys. No, four gorgeous specimens of perfection. "Fuck me." I mumbled as the boys looked over. I felt the power ooze off of them. "They're too beautiful to be the Sons." If they were who I was supposed to save I was screwed. There was no way I'd be able to stay pure. I was already warming and they were no where near me. This was going to be trouble. Tomas laughed, he sensed the temptation and whispered before opening the door, "You will fail my _lamb_. You always give in to the wrong one and now there are four."

Something inside of me burst to escape at the words. _Lamb; _why did that sound so dangerous? My brain was trying to remind me of the memories but I wasn't ready, not yet at least, to understand why Tomas calling me lamb made me think of my mother…and my doom.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This one is really short. But I wanted to have some mention of the boys. I don't know how much of the story will be in their perspective. But they'll be a central part soon. I promise! Let me know what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only what is not familiar. **

"Man." I turned to my roommate as he mumbled to himself. "The dreams won't stop coming."

"Are they sex dreams baby boy? With the way you're moaning at night I'd hope so."

"Asshole."

"If that's how you want to take it." I chuckled and watched as my best friend let a string of profanities come my way. I was a dick. I knew it and didn't apologize for it either.

"You're a…" He sighed. He was giving up without a fight? Not this early in the game.

"What's really plugging you up?" I tried again. He frowned.

"I keep dreaming about the same thing. I need to talk to Caleb about it."

"Why not me? I'm right here. Oh…I get it. The 'leader' is the only one that can make you stop moaning 'more, more, harder, harder.'" I jokingly spat towards him. "Cause baby boy, if that's how you swing you're moving out of this room."

I heard him mention douchebag as he got out of bed. "You might want to take care of that before the guys met up with us…unless of course that's your plan."

I was shocked when I felt Tyler's body crash down on me. He got a few swings in before I hurled him across the room. He looked up panting. "Reid. Fuck man. Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Why are you such a chick?" I spat out tasting the blood from my lip. "You even hit like a girl."

I turned as the door flew open, Caleb and Pogue stood in the frame, Caleb looked pissed. I chuckled, "It was self defense. Baby boy here threw himself at me trying to get his dick wet."

I heard Tyler growl and felt a surge of energy hit my chest. I felt the wall hit my back and I stood eyes black and power leaking off my body as Pogue held me back. I shook my head and sneered at Tyler as he walked towards the bathroom. He'd get his later. I turned my attention back to Caleb expecting him to rage about the Using. His reaction wasn't what I had expected.

"It's your funeral boys," Caleb sighed and continued with a distant look on his face. "We have to get to the book. I saw a Darkling last night. Something isn't right."

I watched as Caleb rubbed his face with his hands. He was never this unglued except when talking about the Power and me inadvertently killing myself. "Dude, it's because you're ascending in a few weeks."

He sighed and fell down onto one of the beds. "Its not. It can't be. It's too much at once. I've been having dreams. And they're not normal they can't be normal…"

We all waited but the rest of the explanation didn't come. "I'm going to the book. Come on. Tyler…let's go!"

We were on our way out the door when we felt it, the sudden shift in the air that happened whenever someone was Using. We glanced at each other. No black eyes. We stepped outside whispering frantically. I gazed at the car in the parking lot. The chick standing next to it gazed back. "Fucking shit." I mumbled as the boys turned towards the girl as well. She was hot and I was bothered. The boys had to pull me away in order for me to move. My heart was pounding and my body was reacting. She was a goddess and I couldn't wait to get her underneath me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is getting some more information out about Miles and her mission. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think about it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't find familiar. I purposely am not taking any idea or plot from anyone with knowledge of it. If something seems that way, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is due. Thanks!**

* * *

I was screwed if I thought I could control the desire. I looked back at the book with a frown. The first page was filled with the names of who I was from past attempts as well as the means behind my demise. It was only the last seventy-five or so attempts that held male names beside the cause as well, because that was when our fates had intertwined so cruelly. I let out a sigh and stared at the name at the top. _Abigail_. I turned to the page with the last letter and read.

_I wish the Council would understand that I wasn't seduced by the power. I tried to tell them that I do love him with my whole heart and they had laughed. To them the baby inside of me is an abomination. No birth has ever been successful between our bloodlines and they have plans to terminate the one inside of me as well. But I know they will not, not after hearing the prophecy from Prudence. My baby is going to form a new legend. She will be the one that saves our kind. She will now be recycled in my stead. They will not let me return for I have given in and now my blood is tainted with the blood of the Covenant. The Council has ruled my soul damned. I will not have a chance to repent or watch my child grow. They have scheduled a joint dismissal of Tomas and I. We defied the rules and now we will pay with the banishment of our souls and our powers. _

That had been my mother's name. _Abigail_. Because of her mistake with Tomas I was here trying to right these wrongs. I couldn't stand reading her name. It was hard for me to accept that she had given in so easily and let Tomas ruin her. Didn't she care that this was her last chance? The blood was too powerful for her to continue without a cure and she had been so close. Tomas had shown her something that magic couldn't and my mother had chosen to fall into temptation. And now I was mirroring her mistakes. Like mother like daughter.

I continued to look through the book skimming over letters and diary entries that were necessary in my training and understanding of who I was and what I was supposed to do. I let out a sigh and glanced at the paper that was on the floor. I wondered where it had come from; no loose pages were in the book. I picked it up and frowned, the handwriting was foreign and I couldn't help but fear that this was a bad omen. The Order never involved with matters past the initial rebirth of the soul.

_Oh dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this then you too know that you have failed. If you have this note in your hands then you are at the moment of deepest need. You are on your last attempt and like all last attempts you will have to choose. I can not tell you what your path is in front of you. I only hope that with the memories of our past mistakes you will choose right by your soul._

_I can admit that I choose my heart over my blood and now I am no more. If the legend bestowed upon you comes to pass, you will save the blood of our Council and cure the curse on the Covenant. You will face far more temptations then I and if I know myself I know you. Please do what your soul tells you. The past knowledge is powerful and in it holds the cure to this painful existence. I love you my dearest daughter. You are of me and power; you will be tempted far worse than I but have faith. I will protect you now._

_Your loving mother,_

_Abigail _

I let a frown appear on my face as a new form of power surged inside me. I was now more confused than before. Having the Order block my memories suddenly seemed like a bad choice on my part. I would have to try to figure out the secret to unlocking them and quickly. My veins were ablaze, not something that normally occurred in an awakening. It was a sign that I was closing in on the end of my book, that if I did not unlock the secrets and find the cure then I would be no more. The Covenant would remain cursed and the blood from my own line would cease to exist; the loss of the gift and knowledge was a strong motivator. I had to save the Power.

I had fallen asleep shortly after reading the lost letter. I felt a panic rise to my throat. My body was erupting and my head was pounding. Someone was Using and it was too close for comfort. "Fuck…" I mumbled as I saw the veins in my arm start to darken, someone was summoning my essence. This was not good. This was wrong.

I flew down the steps tearing door upon door open in hopes of finding the source. There was nothing here. The house was empty of everything. I let out a loud shriek as I collapsed down the stairs my head erupting open in pain. I felt arms lift me up and I pulled in closer. "Don't touch me."

"You've been marked my dear. The Council is summing you. The Order has knowledge you must learn." I turned my head to the voice and nodded. Being summoned was never a good thing in my world.

"Ms. Mead is it?" I heard and turned to see the five bodies before me in cloaks. I let out a growl. I hated these meetings.

"You picked it remember?" I spat out. "You're the one recycling my soul. You know the answers before I do."

I felt a ghost hand on my throat and sighed, "Forgive me. I am only coming to terms with the pain and I am not myself." I felt the hand tightened. They knew my lies even before I did. I was gasping for breath and the ghost hand continued to tighten.

"Don't think you fool us for a moment. We know what you are going to do. Your path, as unclear as it is at the moment, will end the same. Always. You will give in and again we will have to scramble to protect and save our lines."

I laughed and rubbed my neck now that it was finally released from the grip, "What about my legend? You seem to have forgotten that there is a prophecy in which I succeed. I wonder if I really do fail every time or if you just keep killing me for kicks."

"You ungrateful…" I heard and turned to the voice I had grown to hate. My guardian was losing his patience and the meeting had only just started. How fun. Blood was going to be spilt if I wasn't careful. Or maybe even if I was. "Do not cross us. We have seen your treatment of your attendant. It is revolting how you treat a son; especially _that_ son."

I frowned. "He is no longer a son. _Your son_ I dare say. Don't you remember making him will his essence back to you? Ironic how you can break the rules of the Covenant but no one else can." I felt the ghost hand again and sighed. "His presence will only hurt my journey and I will not hesitate to remove him if he continues to frustrate me."

"What is your progress?" I sighed as another voice entered the circle. This one wise and calm. I couldn't even begin to verbalize the bizarreness that was unfolding in my new existence. So many things not to the pattern. I had never been summoned by the Council, let alone the Order, for something as small as Using.

"I read the letter." I answered. "The one you sent." The hissing I heard confused me. Didn't they already know? Weren't they responsible for the new power I felt when I finished reading the words?

"No my child. You are mistaken we have sent you nothing. The only thing given to you is the book. The same as always, who wrote this letter?" The voice was dripping with poison. Something wasn't right about this meeting, they knew nothing. Who else could have given me the letter?

The cloaks billowed behind them as they circled me like prey. I should have felt scared but I didn't fear them. I had died plenty deaths before and the worse thing they could do was remove my heart. But I had no reason to fear that. I had not been banished but summoned. I felt their eyes trail over my body. They were trying to read me and they were getting very frustrated with what they found.

"Have you cast a protection charm?" I heard softly. I frowned. This voice was new. This voice belonged to a female. There had been no female members since the banishment of my mother. Our leader had voted them reckless and dangerous. They could not serve on the Council let alone be present at Order summons. But the voice calmed my nerves again. "Do not fear. They can not hear me. I will not let them banish you. We are here to help you." I let my eyes follow the wall to the source of the voice. I saw two figures in soft colored robes seated at the foot of the altar. Golden hair peaked beneath their hoods. "You will learn all in time. Do not fear little one. You will succeed in your quest. But you must have faith. The men have led too long and power has caused them to stray from the oath they have taken. We will guide you."

I nodded and stared at the women. There was a sense of calm as I felt my arm tingle. The markings of the Goddess were slowly sinking into my skin. "You are protected my child. Have no fear." I turned again to the women and saw a third body dressed in blood red robes, her dark hair hiding her face. I could tell they were beautiful. "Let the men struggle longer. But you must leave. The fates are being kind and have given you the first opportunity of fulfilling your true destiny."

I nodded and turned to the members in front of me. "I must leave. I have to prepare for my quest." The men turned quickly having forgotten I was still present and now suddenly unreadable.

"You have not been dismissed." My guardian said with a hiss. I truly hated having to answer to him.

"I have a Covenant to save and a Council to cleanse. If you want your _sons_ to die, then by all means deny me the chance that is before me. I will save them this time. But I will need to be free of this dungeon to start my quest to fulfill the legend."

I felt a gust of wind and jumped. I felt my throat as I awoke. It was throbbing. I looked down at myself with a frown. I had been stripped to my undergarments and was lying on the bed in a very compromising position. A nightmare of realty beginning to form. I growled. _Tomas_.

"_Actually my Lady, Tomas is no longer going to be a problem. He's been…removed."_ I heard in my head. The rest of the conversation making its way to the front of my brain and I frowned. _"I am Alice. I will be your companion for the rest of your quest."_

I frowned. The memory leaving faster than it came. I found a robe and placed it around myself as I walked into the bathroom. Something didn't feel right but I couldn't place it. What had I just remembered? I couldn't recall; it obviously wasn't important or I would have retained it. I heard a knock and turned to watch my bedroom door open. A blond girl stood in a dress and a smile.

"You're not ready." She said with a pout. I stared at her. Who was she?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, desperately trying to remember who she was. My memory not recalling ever meeting her, that wasn't good.

"Don't you remember?" She asked her face suddenly stricken with sadness. "We met this morning."

I shook my head. All I remembered was talking to the Provost and of course shoving Tomas against the car. "I'm sorry. I'm a little out of it at the moment."

Her face erupted in a smile. "It's okay. You'll get it back when you're ready." I wondered why that comment made my skin shiver. "I came to get you for the party; your father let me in."

"He is my guardian. My father is dead." I said with a sigh. "What party are you speaking of?"

"The one I told you about outside the Provost's office. Since we're both new my roommate invited us to the party at the Dells. You told me to pick you up." I had no memory of this. Had I used too much when I shoved Tomas? I must have. I would have remembered this girl. She was beautiful, almost like a goddess. _Goddess_. The word sending shivers up my spine.

"Let me get dressed." I replied walking into my closet. "What the hell do you wear to a party at the Dells?"

"Something hot and easy to take off!" I heard her reply. "Or so I was told."

"Well, this will have to do. And I'm most certain it will be staying on." I said with a laugh. I saw the girl smile at my choice. I was wearing a pair of black, cigarette legged jeans and a white tank top. The heals from this morning on my feet. I sighed and reached for a jacket. "Let's go…um."

"Alice. My name is Alice." She replied taking my hand and leading me out the door to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, it seems like a lot of you are reading the story but not so many reviewing. Do you like it? To the three people who reviewed and the ones who put my story on alert, THANKS! I hope this story continues to treat you well!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't find familiar. I purposely am not taking any idea or plot from anyone with knowledge of it. If something seems that way, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is due. Thanks!**

* * *

"How long have you been in Ipswich?" I heard and smiled. Alice's voice was very calming; dripping with sugar almost.

"Since Friday night." I mumbled quietly.

"Oh wow!" She said eyes wide, "You have that Ipswich local thing oozing off of you, so I had no idea. I thought you were just transferring schools."

I smiled to her, she was so innocent. It was refreshing. "No. I've never been to Ipswich before." _Liar_. My brain hissed at me and I shook the thoughts out of my head. It wasn't really a lie; Miles Mead had never been to Ipswich.

"My mother was offered a job that she couldn't refuse and moved us out here." She replied with a shrug. "I'm actually really excited. It was really nice that I could live with my cousin. Definite strings were pulled but Provost Higgins has been very accommodating."

I nodded trying to pull the morning back to me. Something Alice said was registering with me but I still had no remembrance of meeting them. "What was her name again?"

"Leah." Alice replied with a flip of her hair. "Don't let her realize you forgot her name. She'll be very distressed."

"I won't forget again." I said as we found ourselves in a forest; the Dells_._

"Good. Let's go, Leah told me there would be a lot of hot boys. And I'm not one to pass up on that." I nodded and followed Alice out of the car. The only boys I needed to be concerned with were the Sons and I had a feeling that they were going to be enough to handle. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I sighed; I guess I couldn't avoid this kind of talk. "No."

"Not even back home?" Alice sounded shocked, as if it was a sin that I didn't have a boyfriend. I sighed; she wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it.

"Especially not back home. You can't find suitable play things if you're involved exclusively." I said. It was somewhat truthful, I'd much rather have more than one boy feeding my heart. But that really wasn't the reason at all. "Boyfriends are too complicated and I prefer playing the game."

"I think that makes perfect sense. Leah would agree too."

"What am I agreeing with?" I heard and turned to see a girl with fire red hair and a wide smile. She, just like Alice, was heart pumping beautiful. I would have been envious if I wasn't in that category myself. What can I say? I'm hot.

"I was just telling Miles here that we both were raised to play the field." She replied matter-of-factly. "But having a steady boy is fun too. I mean, some times the chase gets so boring."

"Alice dear, have we taught you nothing?" Leah asked with a mocking smile. "Men come to us we do not chase them. Don't make me tell Constance you're rejecting your power."

I laughed nervously at the mention of power. These girls were radiating a glow that was attracting looks from all the boys in the general vicinity. Maybe I was just seeing things but I knew my power wasn't mistaken in picking up a pull towards the girls. They had something. Whatever _it_ was seemed too familiar for comfort. I would have to be cautious with myself around them just in case I had stumbled into a warped sense of safety.

"Well Miles, are you ready for your first Ipswich party?" I chuckled at Leah and she pulled me close, "We're going to find you a good boy to go home with tonight."

"What happened to letting them come to me?"

"Darling, we have much to teach you when it comes to the game. Let's get you a drink and then we'll explain." I liked Leah instantly with the mention of a drink. Somehow I knew that tonight was going to be the beginning of something dangerous. I loved dangerous.

As we walked into the mass of people I felt a hand graze my back and turned to stare at the boy in front of me. "Excuse you." I hissed as his eyes roamed over my body. _Pervert._ "Remove your paws from me."

"Ooh, feisty." He said leaning in taking a whiff of my scent. "My favorite kind of girl. I can't wait to see you with your clothes on the ground and your voice screaming my name."

I took a step back, my body warming as my power surged to the top. I took a deep breath and frowned. "Excuse me? I hope I heard you wrong because I could have sworn you just implied I would be sleeping with you tonight?"

"It doesn't have to be tonight. But soon enough I'll have you spread eagle." My fist clenched and I felt the desire to punch his lights out. Luckily I didn't have to. I felt the wind pass my face as fist collided with chin. I turned to see Leah flexing her fingers while Alice shook her head.

"We leave you for two seconds and already you're causing trouble with boys." She muttered handing me a cup. I half laughed as a mouthful of beer wet my throat. "I had it. Trust me. This boy isn't my type."

"Leah?" I heard the boy mumble as he rubbed his jaw. "Is that anyway to treat _me_?"

I felt Alice's arm reach out to Leah shaking her head. I sighed this boy was pissing me off. "Fuck off Aaron. You only wish I had slept with you. But seeing as you weren't equipped for my needs I had to move on, find someone bigger. Ha, I mean better." I had to fight back my laughter as the boy in front of us became angrier.

"You little slut." He said stepping closer to Leah. "You just wait until your alone I'll take what's mine." He shoved past us and I turned to Leah. Her face hidden by her hair but I still felt the sudden rage that erupted from her body. Whatever power she had was trying to take control and she was fighting it. I turned my head back to Aaron who was now involved with a group of boys. Laughing and pointing, obviously making up a story as to what went down. The group of boys erupted around him and turned to stare at Leah.

"That was Aaron 'I'm an asshole' Abbot. Stay away from him. He's bad news. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd take it. He's not used to hearing no." Alice said looking at Leah. "His dad is one of the rich assholes that have the town tied to their wallets."

"How do you know this?" I asked, "I thought you just arrived here?"

"Leah's been here her whole life. I grew up here too. It's complicated and not party talk. Let's go get something else to drink. Leah's going to have to calm down for a few minutes." She said pointedly and took my hand. "Don't run off again."

My head shot up suddenly as I felt them. I turned and watched as the boys walked into the crowd. My head filled with a haze of black and white images but nothing stuck. I frowned. Alice turned and chuckled. "Now those guys are worth your time. They're the Sons of Ipswich. Their decedents founded the community." I turned to her and nodded. I already knew that. But she didn't have to know that.

"Well they're worth a lot more than my time." I took another sip from my cup and sighed. "Tell me what else you know."

"Besides them being hot? Not much else. Leah though is a wealth of knowledge. She and Constance grew up with them. Want to go meet them?" I turned to Alice and saw her eyes flash, was that sorrow? I stared harder at her and frowned. I couldn't read her and she was trying really hard to block what I should have been able to sense.

"Yes." I said taking a step towards them, Alice trailing behind me quietly. Something wasn't right about her reaction to my interest in the Sons. I'd have to ask her about it later. Right now I had a job to do and a Covenant to save.

"Hey boys." She mumbled and they turned to face her. Their eyes hardened. "Hey Alice. Where's Leah?"

"I'm not sure. I just wanted you to meet Miles." I stuck my hand out to the brown haired boy in front of me. He towered over me and his muscles flexed as he extended his hand.

"I'm Caleb. This is Pogue and his girlfriend Kate." Caleb's hand pointed to the boy next to him. The boy's hair touching his shoulders when he nodded his head in my direction. "That girl next to them is Sarah, she just transferred."

I tried to smile but I couldn't move my mouth I was captivated by the eyes of the boy behind Pogue. "This one here is Tyler and that's…"

"I'm Reid." The boy said pushing close to me. My breath caught in my throat as he stepped near me.

"Hi." I said heat rising to my cheeks. He took my hand and lightly brushed his lips to my knuckles. I giggled until Alice cleared her throat. I shot my eyes at her and she shook her head lightly. _No_? Who was Alice to tell me no. The boy was making my body warm in a way that was unlike an awakening.

"Reid." She grumbled as he turned to her.

"Alice, don't be petty. We had a good time when you were here last. But I've moved on to something a little…fresher." I didn't like the way he was making me feel like a piece of meat. I was far from something that could be owned. I pulled my hand sharply out of Reid's grasp and frowned.

"Baby, don't be like that. You know you liked it." I heard Alice laugh before she turned to me.

"Reid is just kidding Miles. He just wishes he had a chance with me." I was confused by her sudden change in attitude. I was dying to find out more about her and Leah and their connections to the Sons.

"He better not be." I heard and turned to find Leah with her arms crossed. "You stood me up Garwin. You know how I feel about that." I was now confused at the exchange that had taken place in front of me. Reid leaned down and kissed Leah on the forehead.

"Babe, how can I stand you up when we didn't have plans?"

"Sorry Miles. You must be confused. I grew up with the Sons. They're like..." I watched as she tried to find a word to describe their relationship. "Brothers." The word had a double meaning to me of course. I sighed as I suddenly felt a desire to run my hands through Reid's hair. I looked up but before I could make eye contact a new body walked up and I stiffened.

"Aaron." I grumbled as he put his arm around my shoulders, hand resting too close to my chest.

"I came to see if you were ready to scream my name." He slurred, "I know you have to be tired of these goody two shoe assholes."

I let out a gasp as his hand squeezed the mound of flesh it was resting on. Without hesitating I turned and punched him in the jaw repeatedly. Blood spewed everywhere as the surrounding people looked on in horror. My veins were pumping as I felt myself being dragged away. I heard the word cops being called out in the background.

"Fuck Miles. Where did you learn to punch like that?" I turned towards the voice but couldn't find an answer. Where had I learned to punch like that? I frowned; my veins still warm against my skin; the richness in their color scaring me. This wasn't going to be good.

"_My lady, you must calm yourself. You have much to lose if you are discovered now." _The voice filled my brain as I breathed heavily. I had used. I had used to punch a boy, a human and a popular one at that. I sighed. _"Do not fret"_ The voice continued. _"All will work out. You must keep control. You are so close, do not give up now."_

I awoke with a start, the car I was in stopping suddenly. I turned to find Alice and Leah talking in quick hushed voices. They halted mid-sentence and twisted their head's back to my sitting form. "You are one brave girl."

_What? _Leah punched Aaron so why couldn't_ I_. As if they had read my thoughts, Alice replied, "You've just made yourself a little reputation. I hope you aren't offended by the word gutterslut. You've just set yourself up for a very rough term. Aaron won't take that lightly. The only reason Leah can slap him around is because…well, because she lets him…You tell her Leah. It always makes me so dirty."

"He walked in on me in a very compromising situation. I had to repay his secrecy with more secrets. But I'm out of his debt now. He let it slip last year when he was drunk."

I frowned, I didn't believe it. I could tell she was lying or at least that she was leaving the big part out. She definitely wasn't one to let a boy hold something over her; especially with what she told me earlier in the evening. "Whatever." I mumbled and shook my head, if they didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth it wasn't a big deal. This was their neighborhood not mine and I had secrets of my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really glad so many of you are liking the story. Here is a small update. The next one is going to be super long to make up for it! This one is another one in Reid's perspective. I'm not very good at being a boy so I hope it's not too out of character! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't find familiar. I purposely am not taking any idea or plot from anyone with knowledge of it. If something seems that way, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is due. Thanks!**

* * *

"There's nothing in the book Caleb." I grumbled as we sat around on stone seats. "You sure you're not making this shit up?"

He looked at me and spat, "Of course not Reid. I saw the Darkling and I felt the power. Something, or someone is here and we need to figure out what it wants. And now!" With the power behind his words the book dropped to the ground. The sound forced us into an uncomfortable silence as we stared wearily at our 'leader.'

"Caleb, we don't know anything more. We have to keep our eyes open. But man, worrying about it isn't going to make the knowledge come to light."

"Pogue…don't you understand? It's my job to worry, I'm the eldest."

"The eldest my ass. Try lamest." I muttered standing up, "I've got a girl from the party ready to go. Darkling aside I have plans to get some. And that's not going to happen if we're in the fucking Circle staring at each other."

I watched the other boys frown and nod. "What about my dream?"

"Tyler!" I shouted exasperated, "Baby boy, you're not having any dreams that require magical understanding. You're dreaming of fucking a girl. Take it and move on."

At my outburst Caleb turned to Tyler. "What? When did this start?"

I sighed and made myself comfortable on the wall as Caleb walked over to Tyler. This was going to be the longest meeting, all because Tyler was having issues with sex. "Baby boy, just find a chick. Fuck, you can even have mine tonight; fuck her and then be done with it. The dreams stop when you actually participate."

"They're not like that." He muttered letting his head fall into his hands. "It's not a dream. I mean, it's almost like memories of a former life seeping back in. Because I'm me, but the setting is different and…forget it. "

"No." I heard Caleb say before standing. "Shit." I turned and watched Pogue and Caleb exchange looks. I suddenly understood. They had dreams like that too. I shrugged and they turned their eyes to me. "Please tell me it's your doing Reid?"

"What!" I exclaimed. "I might like to give you a hard time boys. But I'm not fucked enough to make you dream of getting off. I'd lock you up with a chick, same effect but at least you'd get some."

"It's a real experience Reid. Only one of us could project that kind of image and Pogue and I aren't thick enough to do that; especially not to ourselves."

"What's thick? The fact that you're fucking accusing me of some shit that I've already said I didn't do or the fact that I'm the only one who hasn't had the dream?"

"Reid." I turned to Caleb and my eyes flashed black. "Don't."

"No. I'm sick of this. I'm going. You can figure this shit out yourself, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you dissect fucking dreams about sex. What's wrong with it? Nothing, absolutely nothing. If you'd just fucking put it to someone then they'd go away."

"Reid. I die." I heard Tyler mumble. I turned to my best friend, my eyes full of confusion. "In the dream I die. The girl and I cause the world to explode. I'm forced to will my powers away. I wake up with my skin burning. It feels so real. Caleb, its not some dream. I think it's happened."

I frowned. A feeling coming over me that I wasn't familiar with. I stood and walked to the center of the circle. I had a hunch that the book would mention it, I touched the book and it flew open. I looked at the page and sighed. I was right. But the page was ruined, the ink smeared beyond repair. "Fine boys. Let's just say it's something magical and be done with it."

Caleb walked over and frowned. "I've been trying for weeks to get the book to show me this information. Why you?"

I shrugged. I had an idea but I wasn't going to be the one to verbalize it. This night was getting to be a little fucked. Seeing Alice and now this fucking meeting, something wasn't right. _You have a greater purpose. _I felt the whisper in my mind and frowned at the voice. It wasn't my own.

"Maybe," Caleb started to talk faintly. "Because you're the only one that hasn't had dreams you can access the information. But I can't make out the page. It's obviously something the Covenant deemed dangerous."

"You should ask your…" I sighed. Regretting the words as they came out of my mouth there weren't any _fathers _to ask. Just empty shells of who they should have been. This fucking power was just a fucking curse.

"Yeah Reid. I'll walk up to him and explain how I'm dreaming of a life I never lived..." Caleb bit out. "Why not ask your fucking _father_. Oh that's right Reid; he's been missing for years."

Tyler tried to calm me down but I didn't care. I was pissed, my eyes blackened and I turned to him. "My _father_ is dead to me." I watched as Caleb flew into the wall. My back retreating from the circle, "Don't be next."

"Fuck!" I heard as I made my way outside. What a mess. Using against my brothers wasn't right and it wasn't natural. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the air. Why did all of our guardians fail us? I shook my head I had to get out of here. My thoughts were turning dangerous but the needed distraction was waiting back in my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on alert. It means a lot that so many of you are reading and responding! This chapter is setting up and explaining how the girls have power. I'm afraid I might have let the story run away from me. HaHa. Hopefully this chapter makes enough sense to you, if you're confused let me know and I'll clarify! Thanks again for reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't find familiar. I purposely am not taking any idea or plot from anyone with knowledge of it. If something seems that way, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is due. Thanks!**

* * *

"Prudence. How are we supposed to help her if she doesn't even remember the meetings? Prudence? Prudence!" I shouted at the meditating woman, no, the _lady_ in front of me.

"Do not raise your voice to me…child." She replied curtly, standing slowly from her position on the floor. "I am your teacher not your equal. I have nothing to explain."

"I am only asking because it involves us as well. Our destinies are intertwined; I should know what is going on." I said watching the _Lady_ re-robe her body and ignore my request. "Fine be that way, _mother_."

"Do not use that filthy word. You are not my _daughter_, you are my _charge_. Making me angry is not going to help you get your way. You have no right to demand an explanation from me." She looked at me with a frown before continuing. "You know that we have to be careful with our timing. The Order will not recycle her soul if she fails again. It is the code of the Council that an expiration date falls. She has no way to come back if she fails. That is why we are here now, for her last attempt, we have been awakened to help restore the lines; our job now is to keep her from straying from the path."

Prudence was lighting candles and placing them upon the altar. "Alice, do you understand what I am saying? Nothing but her finding the key will save her blood from being spilt, and if that happens this time the Goddess within will not return and then there will be no balance to the magic and our gifts will be lost. Do you understand?"

"No." I mumbled regrettably.

"Why should I want to give you secrets to our Council if you are not prepared to remember them?" She said exasperated with my forgetfulness. "You know that in a case of an upcoming expiration it is only fair to let the _Lady_ have the choice between her heart and her blood. Which is why you are here, why Leah is here, we chose the Goddess and she gave us the means to have you. Abigail chose a third unforeseeable option. That option gave us Miles so we could right the wrong and save the Goddess and break the curses."

"But we would have cured the curse. Isn't that what you are saying? Abigail should have saved us. She was the one from legends. Because of her our kind was banished from the Order and from having the Council. Abigail…"

"Child!" I heard and abruptly stopped speaking as Prudence's power engulfed the room. "You know nothing of Abigail and her choice. You know nothing about what it means to be a Goddess and know nothing of our reasons for being here and I'm beginning to see you have no true knowledge of our legends. Abigail made the choice she thought would save both her and us. She chose wrong."

"But how can she have made that choice? How could she have chosen a Son over her destiny? It is not a choice that should have been made. The protection of the Goddess should always be the right choice, until a cure is found."

I watched as Prudence frowned. I was crossing lines and soon she would refuse to answer my questions. "Alice. I'm growing tired of this speak. Do you not remember anything we have taught you? Was it all in vain? Are you never going to ready yourself for the mark of the Goddess? When she rises again and you are not ready you will not be there to continue the traditions. You are supposed to be in waiting, to be preparing for the return, not forgetting the legends and myths that are why we are here. How much Constance and I sacrificed so that we could ensure a return, a second chance. How ungrateful are you and Leah. You have no idea how important your births were."

"Prudence…I'm sorry I am so removed from our skills. Just tell me what I want to know and I will leave you to prepare for your prayer."

"Alice. I've told you everything that you deserve to know. You and Leah have much to learn if you think your blood is enough. Don't you remember why there are Goddesses to begin with? Why we keep getting recycled? Don't you understand our mission?"

"I know. I know this, but I'm still confused, because there are five of us with Miles being here." I replied quietly. "I am only here because I have questions. Unlike you, I didn't grow up knowing I was going to be a _Lady_. They shouldn't exist anymore. Leah and I are mistakes. Miles is the miracle child. There are three _Ladies_ in every generation, isn't that the way it is? Isn't that the legend?"

I watched Prudence sigh and reach for the dagger on the Altar. "If I must explain this, we will hold a true meeting. You will be patient, I must summon the others."

"Others?" I asked confused as I felt the wind pull at the power that was in my blood. I closed my eyes as the room began to spin, whispers filling my head.

_I call upon the ancient power. Oh hail the spirits of the Council I summon thee with my blood. Your guidance is needed please come oh fair ones._

"Alice." I opened my eyes to find Leah standing over me with concern etched into her face. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing. I just wanted some answers."

"Well, fuck, we have more than answers now. We've been summoned to full court."

"There hasn't been a full court since Abigail…oh fuck." I mumbled as I realized how I might have created a very large problem for Miles and in turn ourselves.

"Yeah Alice, you might have fucked up big time before but this, this is unforgivable. Besides making Prudence summon a full court so you could play, I was in the middle of something and now I have to summit to lectures and blood rituals. You are so fucking dead when this is over."

"Leah, I might die here." I said. My voice filled with panic as Leah pulled on her robe. No one ever summoned full court unless judgment was going to be given. I had forced a hand that should never be played. "I might die."

"Put on the fucking robe Alice and keep your mouth shut. Maybe Prudence will be lenient in your sacrifice."

I pulled on the pale colored robe and watched Leah pull open the stone doors. The room erupted in a mist that was filled with the sent of chamomile, sage and cedar. "Fuck me." I mumbled as we drew our hoods and stepped inside the ancient room. Before us the stone room was filled with whispered talk and chants. Silence fell as we made our way to the center of the circle. I chanced a look at the seats at the top of the altar.

The nine seats of the Council were empty except for four. The half circle of seats was looming, leaving the empty seats hard to ignore. The largest seat, the one in the middle sat empty as well as two seats to the right and left; empty but still feeding a sense of power. The bodies present were currently wrapped in robes of periwinkle, rose and gold. I looked at the robe Leah and I had and frowned at how plain they were in comparison to the beautiful silk in front of us.

"We are the Council of Nine." I heard and looked up at the stone seats. "We have been summoned. Why have we been removed from our eternal rest?" I stared at the nine seats, glancing at the women who filled them. It was hard to mistake who these woman were, they were the Ladies of Avalon, the female Covenant of power. Seated there was Nimue, the Lady of the Lake and Merlin's lover, next sat Marie, the scribe, and beside her was a large gap, five more empty spaces sat, one being the throne of the circle, the vast emptiness was stopped by Igraine the fallen queen and Vivianne, the original Lady to the Goddess.

I opened my mouth to apologize for my insolence but was cut off by a voice. "It was I who summoned you. We are in need of guidance and wisdom." The voice drew closer and a body dressed in a red robe bowed low in front of the altar. Hands extended, palms containing five apple seeds. I gasped as another body fell beside the original in the same fashion. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on when the hoods of the red robes fell back to reveal Constance and Prudence.

"We are in need of assistance to finish completing the return." Constance's voice finished hands extend the act of giving, a silver apple in her palms.

I felt a pull and Leah and I were kneeling low to the ground as well. "Wha..." I muttered and was quickly silenced by a ghost hand across my mouth. _Silence my child. You risk all._

"I am stunned that you would summon a full court for help? Are you not aware of the Order's rules? The Council can no longer hold women, which means it no longer can exist in body. You are breaking Order, Covenant and Council rules by summoning us. Do you wish to be banished?"

"Hush Nimue." Vivianne's soft voice echoed. "Let us at least hear what is to be said. We are still waiting for the return of the others."

"We will be waiting for eternity. Some will never return. Some have strayed from the path of the Goddess." Nimue hissed looking to her left. The emptiness of the seat was leading a large sense of loss into the room. "Some have been sacrificed for our gifts."

"And some were in hiding Nimue, if you have such distain for this meeting why did you leave your slumber and return?" A new voice asked. The voice drawing so much power the hall broke out in whispers.

"You have returned?" Marie cried as a woman in silver robes removed her hood and took her place in the center throne.

"Yes Ladies I have returned just as legend says, I have come out of hiding. I am answering the summons to help save our kind. Nimue, you no longer need to lead this court if you are so quick to banish our followers." Her voice was soft but commanded attention and respect. I stared up at the _Lady_, her long hair in tendrils of dark curls. I gasped as I realized who was seated in the throne; Morgan Le Fay had returned, the original _Lady of Avalon_.

"Our circle is not complete, we are missing Ladies." She turned to Constance and Prudence. "Why are you not seated on the Council? Why are there only two of you? Where is the third?"

_Seated at the Council, missing a third?_ I was so confused; there were four of us standing before the Council; a Council that should no longer exist, in front of women older than life. The full court consisted of all the female power; the gifts from the Goddess of Avalon. I guess this meeting shouldn't exist either. I gazed over the empty seats of the Council before daring to look at Morgan; she had been slumbering for eons, leaving Nimue in charge of the Council until the banishment.

"The third was sacrificed Morgana. You have missed much while you slumbered." Igraine replied, "Abigail's soul has been removed from our world."

"Who deemed it so? Who could banish one of the original Shells of the Goddess?" Morgan seemed enraged at this news. "Why was I not summoned for her removal?"

"You were my lady. But you could not have changed our fates. Prudence for told a prophecy of the babe in her womb. Abigail sacrificed her soul for the chance to redeem us all."

"What of my prophecy? Of Abigail's destiny to join the Covenant and the Council, who foiled our greatest attempt yet?"

No one dared answer her. The room was silent and no one was breathing. I was getting itchy with nerves, the blood in my veins compelling me to speak. "She choose wrong."

All the eyes turned to me and Constance and Prudence stared shocked at my outburst.

"Who dares speak to Morgana? Who dares enter the Council without the markings?" Nimue voiced, rising from her seat, noticing Leah and I for the first time. "You have no voice in this court."

"They are ours." Constance and Prudence replied urgently.

"What do you mean by ours?" Morgan asked and returned her gaze on us. "Your charges have not been taught the ways of our court."

"Not charges Morgan, but our children." Prudence said bowing her head again. "Morgan, these children are of our blood. We were chosen to birth the protectors of the Council."

"Why would our Council need protecting?" She asked humbly. "We are strong."

A new voice rose through the court. "While you slumbered Morgan much has happened." The voice belonged to a woman dressed in a seafoam robe, her blond hair reaching past her shoulders. The essence surrounding her was strong. She held the markings of a Goddess on her arms. "Let me talk of Abigail first. She made the choice to bond, both heart and body with a Son. This was not the path she was meant to have by the Council or the Goddess's choosing. She bonded with that Son and by doing so she sacrificed herself and her power. The Council could only guarantee the safety of her child and the Order removed her heart. The Son's power was striped from his body and willed to another, _his father_."

"Guinevere." The Council again was in a roar as the body made her way to the center circle and bowed.

"My _Lady_, please do not assume we did not try to undo the wrong the Sons did to one of our _Mothers_. Her loss was a great blow to the Council. Not only did we lose Abigail, we lost our ability to mentor future sisters and our right to hold elective and physical positions within the Order. We were all forced to slumber and pray for your return to bring us to salvation."

"Sister." Morgan rose and embraced Guinevere. "We have lost another Goddess to these men and no one woke me to try and save her soul. Why did I remain in slumber? I have the power to recycle and save the gifts."

"We tried but could not awake you. They removed her heart as punishment so we removed the power from the Son. It was all we could do to save the child. Abigail must have known that she would not survive the Order's court. She took measures to set into motion your return; with Prudence's help they trapped part of her essence into the child. The child is half Abigail's power as well as the Covenant. But this child is in grave need of our help. She is on her last attempt to cure the curses and right the wrongs of our blood. We are here for more than questions I presume. Prudence, you gave the blood to awake us, why are you summoning us now, on this attempt when the previous have failed as well?"

I watched as my 'mother' frowned. I was able to tell that she didn't want to answer for her actions of awakening a slumbering council; a council that was banished from holding courts for eternity. When the Order found out we were going to be in the middle of a war.

"The measures Constance and I set were above the Order's understanding. Miles, Abigail's daughter has been recycled 102 times not just the Council's allotted 100. She is on her 103 recycle because we acted upon the prophecy you made for the Covenant before the beginning of our curse. The one Abigail acted upon, the one that shows of a successful bonding between Son and Lady. She has failed with three Sons of this time; she still has one more to choose. But I fear that something is amiss in our calculations. The Covenant deems a disturbance and a guardian has been placed with the child. I think they are trying to keep the bond from forming."

"I do not understand but I will in time. Ladies, take your seat at my side and we will convey full court when Morgause arrives." The Ladies of the court frowned at Morgan's request.

"She will not be returning my _Lady_. She has been removed from the Council, her magic no longer pure but dark." Prudence said quietly, "She is why you were not awakened."

Morgan only nodded as the truth washed over her. "Much has changed. Where do we begin?"

The door burst open and wind rushed the Council, causing a voice to scream out in pain. The members stared wide eyed as the wind enclosed Igraine's body. "They want her to mate with the bastard son of Pope."

I watched as Morgan screamed; the power in her blood raising her off the ground, forcing the power to erupt inside the blood of the whole Council. "We must work to stop this forced contamination. Full court is now in session."

The doors to the court shut as Leah and I made our way to the altar. This was going to be a long meeting; everyone but one present for the first time in eons.

Morgan reached her hand in the air and chanted out to the Goddess. The wind in the air thickened and the flames bounced rapidly off the candles. Morgan turned towards the figure that was gripping her seat in agony. "Prudence!" She screamed as my mother's voice filled the air.

"_A bond forged by the last pure decedent of the Goddess and the Original family will lead to the birth of one that will cure the curses set upon the blood and bring peace to all magic. She will only succeed if the temptation doesn't sway her to sin. There is one she must denounce in order to cleanse. One she must claim. The choice is hers and hers alone. She will have a hundred tries to find the secret and reclaim her title. Her failure will result in the expulsion of her blood from the world and the inability for the Goddess to return…_

I watched as Prudence spouted off the legend she had cast so many times before. This time Morgan present to hear the words meant to save the Council. "I must meet the girl. And fast, she has much to learn if she wants to survive."

"She can not be summoned to us; her memories have been locked by the Order. We have given her the Mark of Protection but she has yet to uncover her true self. Alice has accepted the role as her companion. But until she is ready, we can only guide her."

"Why has her memory been locked?" Morgan asked, summoning a book from thin air.

"She held the knowledge of the whole Council, her memories plus Abigail's attempts. But her last failure caused her much heart break. She wanted to live her last life on a path much like Abigail's final journey, solely on heart. She requested that all knowledge of her previous attempts be removed until she could uncover them on her own. We have yet to determine what she does recall. We can not continue to interfere without the Covenant finding out, or worse the Order."

"But she has the book?" Morgan asked as the Council nodded. "Then we are one step closer to getting into her head. This book is an exact replica of the one the Order gave her, we can add what we deem important here and when she is ready she will appear before us."

"Alice, you must continue to get her to trust you; you are her companion and if you are anything like your mother I know you will not fail." Morgan said with a faint smile. "When we succeed you will be given a reward for your heart."

"Leah, you must continue to protect the Sons. I fear with the new Sons' awakening there will be much danger. We must be hasty in our mission, this is our last chance."

"Morgan, I would like to bless the children." Viviane said sweetly. "They do not hold any markings except the ones of blood. There is much danger on the horizon, they need protection as well."

Morgan agreed and each Lady rose and chanted a blessing at Leah and me. The warming sense of power engulfed us and we faded to black. _Be safe my children. You are our greatest hope._


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**An: Hey faithful readers. I'm sorry I never got around to updating. I've been dealing with some family problems which lead to a really rough week. I promised a big update and here it is, finally. I'm going to try and be better about updating. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review my story and add it to their story alert. It means SO much to me that people are liking what i'm writing. And to everyone else who hasn't found the time/need/desire to review, I hope you're liking this story as well.**

**I know it might seem like the story is jumping around and I'm sorry about that. To be honest the story has strayed from my original idea of what I wanted but I'm going to let the creative flow lead me and I hope you all willingly follow. Let me know if you are confused about anything and I'll more than willingly explain! Thanks again for reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't find familiar. I purposely am not taking any idea or plot from anyone with knowledge of it. If something seems that way, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is due. Thanks!**

* * *

I spent the rest of the weekend looking at the book, my sudden lapse in memory making me nervous about my quest. I should have remembered Alice and Leah. How can you forget meeting girls like that? You can't, unless you never met them before. And what about Tomas, where did he end up going? Not like I minded him being gone, I never did like him much. He wasn't important to me, only his essence created me. _That wasn't even his essence to begin with..._I shook my head at the intrusion. It was happening more and more and it was unnerving me.

I sadly found myself rereading the letter from my mother, her words numbing me. "Why didn't you just stay strong? Why couldn't you just say no?" I mumbled before the book jumped to life and pages turned on their own.

_A bond forged by the last pure decedent of the Goddess and the Original family will lead to the birth of one that will cure the curses set upon the blood and bring peace to all magic. She will only succeed if the temptation doesn't sway her to sin. There is one she must denounce in order to cleanse. One she must claim. The choice is hers and hers alone. She will have a hundred tries to find the secret and reclaim her title. Her failure will result in the expulsion of her blood from the world and the inability for the Goddess to return…_

I stopped reading. I couldn't handle the information. The legend that I was the one to save the blood was beginning to overwhelm me. I didn't want any more reminders that my time was running out._ You will not fail this time my child._

I let out a growl, the voice in my head beginning to get on my nerves. "Who are you?" I shouted shoving the book off the table and throwing my body on the bed. "Just show me what to do!"

"Who are you talking too?" I heard spinning at the intruder. _Alice_.

"Ah. Sorry, I'm just nervous about school starting and all. I hope I get along with everyone."

She looked at me and frowned. I felt her watching me and I couldn't understand the resentment in her stance. _You're perfect; of course they'll love you._

"What did you say?" I asked her confused.

"I didn't say anything. I came to see if you wanted a ride to school."

"Um sure, let me get some shoes on." I said walking to my closest. My day was getting weirder and weirder. "Why'd you come pick me up? Don't you stay on campus?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd be nice since you don't have a driver." _Anymore._ I stared at her and frowned, she was in my fucking head. I used my power to push the presence out of my brain. She looked at me and laughed. "You don't have to worry; I'm not going to kill you."

"I've heard that before." I said looking for my bag. "You know your driving is kind of scary, Saturday night had me nervous beyond belief."

"What can I say; they drive differently here in Ipswich." She mumbled as we walked out of my room.

"Yeah, it's called following the rules." I barked back as I ran into the body at the bottom of the stair. "Fuck."

"Sorry Ms. Miles." I heard and turned to stare at my guardian. He had a look of distain on his face as he glanced from me to Alice. "Will you be requiring my car?"

"No." I said and moved passed him, his arm gripping my shoulder. I pulled back as his eyes blackened. He was trying to scan me and I laughed at his face. His attempt was in vain. "Let me go." My voice dripping with power. He let go but pulled Alice close as she walked passed him.

"I know what you are up to." He whispered and she laughed at his words.

"You know nothing. I'm taking her to school." She replied with a honey laced chuckle. "You'll get her back in one piece."

We walked out to Alice's car. Again the make of it just beyond my mental reach. I felt that I should recall this car, more than just because of Saturday; there was something familiar in it as I sat in the passenger seat.

"Miles…" I heard and turned to her. She was smiling and there was a hint of something just beneath the surface of her face. She kept letting her emotions leak out and it was disheartening.

"What is your schedule like?"

"I have to pick it up from the Provost when we get to campus. I hope it's an easy one."

"Yeah, I'm in all advanced classes this term. Same as Leah." Alice replied humming along softly to the radio. _Of course_. Provost Higgins had been accommodating.

"Do you do anything without Leah?" I asked. My voice sounding a lot ruder than I had intended. She frowned and glanced at me.

"Yes. I'm picking you up right now." She whispered.

"No. I mean…forget it. Obviously this isn't something you want to talk about." I said turning to glance out the window. Apparently this was sore spot for Alice. Was Leah the better cousin? Some deep dark secret jealousy Alice had over her older relative. "Forget I mentioned it."

"It's not like that. Leah and I were inseparable." She said as if she had read my mind. "We've spent many years together. It's just different this time. We've grown distant in our formative years."

"This time?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot. She didn't answer my question but turned off her car and slammed the door. "You need to get to the office."

Apparently the conversation was over. What a pity. I was beginning to like Alice and her meekness. I couldn't imagine having an Alice for a relative. Of course I had no relations to anyone. No parents, just death. Guardians that wanted to be _with_ me, not protect me. _Fucking men, always about sex._

I heard a giggle from Alice and I frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something Leah said yesterday. Do you want me to wait for you?" I shook my head and walked towards the office. I didn't need any more babysitters.

I pulled the door opened and found myself being shoved back. "Watch it bitch." I looked to see what was left of the face of Aaron Abbot. Poor boy, to think his face was almost unrecognizable because of my little fists.

"Watch it bitch? Is that anyway to talk to your superiors? Besides, if you're not careful I'll give some other part of you a beating." I smirked as he cringed. I ran a finger around his face poking the yellowing bruise. He hissed and I felt my body being shoved into the wall.

"You watch yourself; I've already staked a nice claim on you. You just wait and see how _good _your day will be when I'm finished with you." I felt shivers at his words. Something about them sounded too close to home. I frowned and felt his arm tighten around my wrists. "You'll wish you had played nice."

He pushed me one more time and then walked off, my breath caught in my throat as I felt the black and white memory form in my brain.

"_Oh baby, don't run away from me. Don't you want to play?" I frowned as I continued to run away, his arm catching me._

"_Stay away from me. Don't do this. Don't do something you'll regret." I mumbled as I felt his hands move their way over my arms until they were wrapped around my neck._

"_You can dish it out but you can't take it?" He whispered close to my ear. "No one is here to protect you now. No boys…it's just you and you can't hurt me now. I've figured out your secret. I know all about your power." Once of his hands removed from its hold on my neck and found its way to my thigh. I felt my body shiver as he pushed us up against the wall, my skirt rising as his hand disappeared underneath the hem. I tried to fight but his hand held my neck firmly against the wall. His fingers reaching further until I could no longer ignore their implication, he was going to make me pay for how I teased him. _

"_You watch yourself; I've already staked a nice claim on you." His words were harsh and tears started to fall as I felt a pain in my chest. "I've marked you. No one will want you now; you're not so superior when you're flawed are you?"_

_His words where harsh as my buttons began to pop off. I stared at his eyes, black as night. _Fuck. Why didn't I listen to them, why didn't I just go back to my house? Why did I stay?

"_Because you wanted me, that is, until you found out why I wanted you." He answered my unasked questions. I tried to scream but my voice was cut off by the pressure. He was going to have his way with me and I couldn't even defend myself. _What if I kneed him? I could call for Caleb; they'd surely answer if they felt the call? _I felt his hand tightened as I gasped. He knew what I was thinking. _

"_I can read you." He said leaning his head close to my ear. His lips brushing against it. "There is no denying that you're special. I'm going to make you scream my name and you're going to wish you had never been born. You'll wish you had played nice and given me what I needed."_

_My hand collided with his face as the world went black._

I shook my head as I glanced up. I was sitting arms wrapped around my knees, throat burning as a body bent down. "Miles?" I couldn't place his face but he smiled kindly as he helped me off the ground. "What happened to your neck?"

My arm reached up and I felt the bruise forming on the delicate skin. "Did you need to go to the nurse?" The voice asked again and I couldn't place his face but the voice sounded so familiar.

"No. I need my schedule." I muttered, still trying to clear my head.

"You mean this?" He handed me the paper that had fallen from my grasp and I frowned. Had I just replaced my conscious state with a past memory? _Fuck_. "Hey!" I heard and turned to the voice. "Miles?"

My vision slowly came back as I nodded towards the new voice. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just found her curled up on the floor whimpering. Her neck is bruised badly, do you think Aaron retaliated?"

"No." I bit out and stood. "He didn't do this. Thank you for helping me up."

The voice laughed, "I'm not one to ignore girls sprawled out in compromising positions in the middle of the hall."

"Yeah, you're normally the one leaving them in that position in the first place." I heard a third voice and I stared into the faces of Tyler, Reid and Alice. _Fucking A._

"Fuck you man. You know I'm not that big of a dick." Reid said with a laugh. "Okay, maybe I am that big of a dick, but give me a little credit. I'm rescuing this girl."

"This girl," I spit out, trying to control the pain that was forming in my head. "Needs to get to class."

I stalked passed them as Alice gasped. "Miles! Your neck!"

I shrugged at her, "What about it?"

"You're bleeding!" I frowned and placed my hand back towards the bruise. I pulled it away and stared when I saw the blood. I felt around and couldn't find a cut._ Definitely a memory. _

"It's not mine." I said and again made my way towards the classroom. I heard mumbling from the group I left and shook my head. _Who cares about a little blood?_ Aaron and his friends were staring at me as I walked in and found my seat. I stared back and smirked as he winced in pain. Regardless of the pain in my neck, his face made my day a hell of a lot better.

"Class." I heard and turned to see the teacher at the board. "We have two new students with us today. I want you to extend your Ipswich spirit to both, Miles Mead and Chase Collins." I frowned as the class stared up at me. Whispers shooting out about how I beat Aaron's face in, how I was a whore, and how I was sleeping with the Provost and half of the male faculty. Poor Chase didn't get any rumors, just head nods and drool.

"How pathetic." I heard and turned to Reid. He must have snuck in while I was staring at Aaron's face. Tyler sat on his left and I smiled his way. The teacher started talking about books and great English writers and I quickly zoned out. I didn't need to pay attention to any of this to get an A. My mind wandered back to the memory from earlier. The face of my attacker had been clouded. I wasn't meant to know who it was yet. Damn Order and there stupid rules. I felt a hand on my thigh and I let out a growl and turned to see Reid with a grin. I let him run his fingers on my leg for a minute before I placed my heel firmly onto his toes. He let out a silent gasp and I turned my head towards him and whispered, "You can try all you want but you'll lose that hand before I give in to you."

He nodded but I could tell I had not swayed him from pursuing a midnight romp with me. Like I said earlier, all guys want is sex.

The day passed slowly, the first three classes starting the same way. Reid was in all of my classes as well as the other Sons and Alice. Leah was nowhere to be seen but I got the sense that she never came to class anyway. If the rumors I'd heard were right, _she_ was the one sleeping with half the male facility.

I heard a cough and I frowned, I didn't remember class starting. My head was cloudy and I felt my hand being grabbed. I looked down at the hand; a black fingerless glove adorned it. _Reid_.

"You might want to pay attention." He said with a frown. "The teacher called on you three times."

"I'm sorry Mr. Thompson; can you repeat the question one more time?" I asked as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I asked you if you could tell me what you make of this tale." I frowned, _what the hell kind of class starts out with heavy stuff the first day? "_What do you think of the love King Arthur and Guinevere shared?"

"I think this is just a worthless piece of writing. Someone bent on confusing love and passion with convenience." I muttered as the teacher's eye widened.

"You don't think that Arthur's love for Guinevere was real?" The teacher asked as I sighed. A memory being pulled up as I answered. "Many say that this is the greatest love story ever told."

"I don't doubt that people are intrigued by the "forbidden love" of this tale, but the legends state that Guinevere was just a shell of another's soul. That she was merely given to King Arthur as protection. And when she fell for Lancelot, her true love, the protection she held for Arthur was voided. That is what led to the overthrow of Camelot; his lose of protection not love." I answered looking at the class. No one was breathing. "They were companions at best. I don't believe that King Arthur was capable of loving _anything_ but his position. He might have been a great king, but he was a flawed man."

"The greatest ruler of any time is flawed." The teacher said to me with a grin, "But to say he didn't love anything, that's absurd. Find me one ruler whose flaw was not love of a woman. There isn't one; any ruler's down fall can be linked to love."

"Mr. Thompson, I clearly said that he didn't love Guinevere, if you want to say that Arthur loved a woman you'd have to say that his greatest love was for Morgana. That was his greatest flaw, loving a woman who could not love him back."

The class laughed when I finished and frowned, I looked down at my book and sighed. "And do you condone incest, Ms. Mead?" The teacher asked as I growled.

"This tale is the weakest one of the Legend of King Arthur. I think incest is a relative term. People love who they love and if he found it with his _sister_ so be it. But this is an alternative world; it was very common during this time to marry relatives. Morgana wasn't a true blood relative of Arthur. Their souls might have been related but their blood had long been recycled."

The class stared as the teacher turned to me, "What books are you reading Ms. Mead? I would surely love to find out where you are getting your information."

The bell rang and I sighed. I hated this class, who signed me up for Mythological Literature anyway?

"Well, that was interesting Ms. Mead, I can't wait to hear more on your theory." I frowned as the teacher nodded his head my way.

When I walked out of the room I smiled as Alice skipped up to me. "Where did you get that information?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It kind of just popped into my head as I was speaking. I'm sure I've read a book about it or something. Whatever." I mumbled as my face turned red. I didn't like being the center of embarrassing attention. And speaking in front of the class about something I didn't actually know anything about was embarrassing. Where had the information come from?

"Ready for lunch?" I heard and turned to see Leah walking up to us with a brown bag. "I heard someone had an interesting Myth's class. Sorry I missed it."

I sighed as we walked into the lunch room. Or rather oversized dining hall. I had never been inside a room that was so regal and purposeless. It was more like a five star restaurant than a cafeteria. "What's for lunch, caviar?" I mumbled as Alice giggled and pulled me towards a table by the window.

"No, but I'm sure if you put in a request you'd get it tomorrow." I stared at her and laughed. I'm sure it was true. So much money going in why wouldn't caviar be something obtainable.

"Alice, you left your lunch in our room again." Leah said handing over the bag she was carrying. "I hope you don't mind that I ate one of your cookies."

"Not at all, if you want the other one you can have it." She said holding up the cookie that reminded me of something I ate as a child; Tea Cakes.

"I didn't think they still made these." I said as Alice took the remaining cake out of the bag.

"They don't, not really, I made this one last night. Do you want a piece?" She asked as I frowned.

"No, I'm going to grab some fruit and honey." I said and stood to make my way towards the food line.

"That sounds good." Leah said standing also, "I'll join you in some of that. Alice, will you be okay alone?"

I watched as Alice nodded solemnly. This girl was stressing me out, how could she not handle being alone at a lunch table for five minutes? What was this high school? I laughed at my own joke. It was high school, just more expensive.

"Hey baby!" I heard and turned to see Kate and Pogue embraced in a hug. "I missed you all day today."

"Leah, are they always that nauseating?" I whispered as she strained out a giggle, "Only since forever. We like to joke that they've dated since the womb. I've never seen a connection like that before. If they didn't have to go to college they'd be married already."

Something hurt when she said this, another swirl of black and white coming to the front of my mind. I tried pushing it back but to no avail, the memories overcame my effort.

"_You know I love you." I said as his arms enveloped me to his body._

"_Forever." He whispered. "And for always."_

"_Then you understand why I have to do this." I felt his head shake as he pulled me closer. _

"_I don't want you to do this; it doesn't matter that I can't have you. Stay."_

"_Pogue, if I don't fulfill my duty, we'll all die." I moved my head and stood on my tiptoes and lightly brushed my lips against his. "I'm not the one for you; I have to protect us. This isn't the right time." _

_He tried to hold on to me as I sighed, "I've made my choice. You will find something better and not remember how you loved me."_

_I pulled away from him as the world exploded in front of me. I had failed with Pogue and now I would have to find another way back to them. _

"You know. If you don't move I'm going to kick your fucking ass." I heard and turned to see Leah pressed up against Aaron. "Back off asshole."

I shook my head; I was standing in the middle of a circle that was surrounding Leah, Aaron, and myself; the Sons versus Aaron's minions. I was in the middle of the cafeteria fruit cup in hand. When did this happen?

"Leah. Don't make me put you in your place, beneath me." His buddies chuckled as I finally became aware of the situation we were in.

"Aaron, if you didn't look like a train wreck I might have found that even remotely appealing, but then I look at your face and I can't help but laugh as I remember how small your dick is and how you can't satisfy me."

"You weren't saying that last night bitch. I remember you were screaming my name as I took you in the bathroom, don't be embarrassed. Everyone knows that you're really in love with me."

Something came over me and I found myself hurling the bowl of fruit toward Aaron's head. The sickening sound his body made as it fell to the ground was enough to make the cafeteria gasp. "What the fuck Miles!" I heard and saw Alice running towards me, fear in her eyes. I couldn't explain it. I had just used without knowing. Something wasn't right, someone was manipulating me into using my power and I couldn't help but feel fearful as my feet walked over Aaron's fingers.

"You'll regret ever speaking to my friends if you keep this up." I bent my head low and pushed down on the swelling bruise. "I'm not afraid of you."

I walked off as people shouted from behind me. I felt sick and I had to get out of the cafeteria. I had to find a place where I was safe. _Safe_. The word was foreign in my head.

"Hey, Miles!" I heard and turned to see the new boy running up to me. "Are you okay? I saw what he was doing to you but I couldn't get you out of there fast enough." I saw his black eye forming underneath the surface and frowned. Had there been a fight I wasn't aware of?

"It's okay Chase." I mumbled, "I'm not normally like this. I don't condone violence; something just keeps coming over me."

He nodded and walked me down a hall. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and my body went tense. "We new kids need to stick together."

I nodded and forced out a laugh as I felt my heart quicken and my body warm. I reached my hand out and caressed his face. "I'd like that." Something was happening and my heart was erupting with a feeling I wasn't supposed to have.

Before I knew it I was leaning, back against the wall with Chase's forehead pressed against mine. "Is that all you'd like from me?"

I bit my lip and let out a bleached giggle. I couldn't help but feel my insides turn to putty as he leaned in close to my ear. "I'd give you so much more than you could imagine. Just let me inside, let me have my way with you."

His hands found their way to my shoulder and his fingers slipped under the collar of my blouse. My breath caught as his hands trailed over the skin he was exposing with each opened button. "Just tell me what you want; I've been watching you all day. I can't help but feel the pull between us. I want you so bad."

My eyes were glazing over and my breath was haggard. I needed this to stop. I needed him to remove his hands before they violated me anymore. But I wanted to feel this; what ever _this_ was, I needed it. His mouth was hovering right above mine and I moved to make the distance none existent when I heard the shouts coming down the hall.

"Miles!" I let out a groan and turned my head towards the voices. _Till later._ I turned back to Chase and found an empty hall. My buttons re-buttoned and my breath slowly returning to normal. Something wasn't right with that boy.

"Yes." I called out and made my way towards the group at the end of the hall.

"Are you okay?" I watched as Caleb and Pogue exchanged looks at each other; worry etched into their face.

"Yeah. I'm fine; I just needed to cool off." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Baby girl, where did you learn to make a fruit bowl dangerous?" I turned to Reid and my heart skipped a beat and I sighed. _Stupid Chase._ "Remind me to never piss you off."

"I don't know. It just happened. I think I'm going home." I said ignoring the rest of his comment and made to move from the group.

"I'll take you." I heard and moaned as Caleb put his arm around my shoulder. "I wasn't going to my next class anyway."

"Tell Sarah I'll pick her up tonight, okay Kate?" I heard him ask as she smiled and pulled Pogue off to their next class.

"Sure thing Caleb!"

We made our way to the mustang. I remembered this car; another memory pulling up but not quite coming to the surface. I frowned as he opened my door before sliding into the driver's seat.

"So tell me what really happened in the Cafeteria." I turned and saw a look on Caleb's face that I didn't like.

"Nothing. I just reacted at his words. No one treats my friends that way."

"Friends? You've known us a day, people don't do that for people they've known a day." He mumbled as I sighed. I might have known them a day in this time, but it felt like a lifetime. I mean, it was a lifetime. I turned my face to stare at Caleb. He was gorgeous. I'd give him that. It made sense why girls wanted to date him. But not this girl, I was better than that._ Oh really? And what was that in the hall?_

"Shut up." I muttered to the voice in my head. Where was it when I needed it? Not there.

"What was that? You just told me to shut up." He barked at me as I felt my blood rise.

"Not you. Sorry. I'm just mad at myself about today and Saturday. I think the Provost will be kicking me out soon."

"He can't kick you out." He said his voice calming me down as the panic rose to the surface. Where would I go if he did?

My hand reached out to his. I gasped as I felt the shock take over my body.

"_You're really leaving?" He choked out. Leaning his head close to my neck. _

"_I have to. I've failed. I'm going to keep making this mistake. I have to leave." I muttered as his hands reached for my body. "I have to save you."_

"_But we don't want you to leave us. We still need you; we can figure this out together."_

"_I'll find a way to come back to you." I said as I pulled away from him, the world erupting in flames as the memory faded like a burning photograph._

I shot out of bed and saw Caleb staring intently at my form. "What happened?" He asked as I sighed. I wanted to open up that I couldn't remember anything past the car starting but I stopped when I heard the voice. _Not yet. He's not ready to know._

"Sorry, I must have dozed off in the car." I said looking down at my body, still feeling the flames licking at the power. Something was going wrong with me and I didn't like it at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Hey faithful readers. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't find familiar. I purposely am not taking any idea or plot from anyone with knowledge of it. If something seems that way, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is due. Thanks!**

* * *

It didn't feel right letting Alice take all the responsibility, but she was the companion. I was just there to make sure she didn't fuck it up with the Sons. I hated them and loved them so much. If only Miles had succeeded in a different time, with a different Son then Alice and I would have been other people, with other responsibilities. But that was not the way of the Goddess. There were four of us when there should only be three. Morgan had asked the question herself and Guinevere had chosen not to answer the one thing both Alice and I had yearned to learn. Why we were here when there should only be three shells in every time was beyond me. I wanted answers and I was hoping I would get them here.

I knew Constance wouldn't answer my questions. She was far from the good mother. She took her job as High Priestess very seriously. No time to make me happy and answer silly questions that would amount to nothing. I was going to the Council's library. In hopes that Marie would be willing to give me the answers I so desperately needed.

"You are here for reasons I can not foresee." I heard and turned to see Marie dripping oil into a basin. "Why have you come?"

"I was hoping you could clarify something for me."

"You chose to miss a day of learning?" She replied in a tone that meant she disapproved.

"You'll be teaching if you answer my questions. It's the same." I said dropping a rose petal into the basin, "You're not going to summon the Order's plan that way. They've blocked that."

"I am trying to contact someone who will know what to do if we can not find the key." She said with a sigh, "What do you want to know?"

"Why are there four of us?" I asked without hesitating. Marie frowned.

"That is a large question for such a young mind."

"I need to know. There should only be three in each time. Why have we been born out of turn?"

Marie sighed and motioned for me to join her around the altar. "After Abigail became pregnant the Council urgently tried to explain the phenomena. Council members can not have babies. _Ladies_ are barren. We chose the Goddess over any chance of a life without her. Normally, we are recycled souls that take form in an outer shell. You and Alice are recycled members. You both were destined to watch over Abigail, and you were named according to pattern."

"So, Constance and Prudence are what?" I asked quickly, interrupting her words and ritual.

"I feel that answering that will only confuse you further. Let me try another way. You and Alice were _conceived_ and recycled, each time taking a different outer shell for protection. All _Ladies_ are descendents of the original Goddess. Before the fall of the Goddess's rule, five _Ladies_ were picked and given a piece of her essence to carry and protect. It is said that when all five pieces of the Goddess are together then she can be whole again and rule. We once lived normal lives; we died as mortals did because we are human. But shortly after the fall, the curse was placed upon us and measures had to be taken to insure the return. The five shells of the Goddess were moved to different places around the world. Each placed as a protector of a male Covenant until the time came that they would be safe to unite. But, as you know, the Covenants were dealt with their own curse. They age and inevitably become addicted to the Power. As their sister's we were placed to protect and help guide the future generations. Each female shell was placed where she was most needed."

"But that doesn't answer my question." I said frowning. Marie was just making my mind work harder and I couldn't stand it.

"Miles is the first child to be conceived and carried to full term by natural means. Normally, the souls are recycled and placed into a _Lady_ who is meant to birth a future child. The Goddess chooses the father's essence especially for the foreseen path they will walk. The identity of your father, as well as Alice's, has remained a secret to the Council. We aren't sure why the Goddess has remained silent. Obviously your births deem too special to be revealed until the perfect moment. Miles is another story. She is a miracle as you say, the Goddess didn't create her, Abigail and…"

"Marie!" I heard the voice and frowned. "You are forbidden to speak Council secrets with non Council members."

"Nimue, don't shout." Marie said calmly. "I was just trying to explain the five shells."

"You must ask Constance if you want that answer. She is the one that will give you the knowledge." I frowned. The meeting didn't go the way I had planned it. I didn't have the answers I seeked and now I was pissed. Nimue was getting on my nerves.

"Go back to school. Learn child, protect your Covenant and help Alice protect Miles. We will summon you when you are in need of knowledge." Nimue said as she forced me from the room.

I found myself walking back from my dorm room. "Fucking Council. Just because you're Merlin's lover doesn't mean you're in charge of me." I whispered as I ran into a body. _Chase_. I let out a hiss as my body went into alert mode.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry for that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

I saw the formation of a black eye; he had tried to conceal it but failed. I laughed as he cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"Nothing." I said and walked off. I didn't like that boy and I would be telling Alice to do the same. I was walking towards Alice's classroom; she had left her lunch in the dorm and if I knew her she wouldn't go alone to get it.

"Hey!" I heard and turned to see Pogue walking towards me. His lips brushed against my throat. I let out a laugh and glanced around the hall searching for Kate. Luckily, or maybe unluckily no one was around.

"You can't keep doing this Pogue. Kate is my friend too." I muttered as he pulled me into an open classroom. "You're meant to be together. I've had this talk with you before. We're not supposed to be."

"I know. But damn, I can't help but want to be around you all the time." He was holding me close and I sighed. This was the downside of being the one to protect the Covenant; they all felt a strong bond to me but Pogue mistook it as _love_. It could never be love. It was a forbidden rule; Lady and Son meant banishment now. It hurt that I had to ignore the pull I felt towards them. All the Sons made my insides melt and if left alone to my own devices it was dangerous.

"Pogue, I've said this millions of times. We can't be. Not in this time. You've got Kate, she is your equal and I'm only here to be your friend. I can not give you, or Caleb, or Tyler or Reid, my heart. I am the best friend, not the _girlfriend_."

"I don't care about the rules. They're yours anyway. I just want this feeling to go away then, either give in to it or find a way to make it stop. I just want to be with you. We all do."

I didn't have time for this. I pulled on the power in my blood and I felt Pogue stiffen. "You will forget you love me more than a friend."

I looked into his eyes and saw the hurt before they glazed over. He would for the time being forget that he wanted to be with me. But, like always it would wear off soon enough and then I'd have some explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert! Keep it up!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't find familiar. I purposely am not taking any idea or plot from anyone with knowledge of it. If something seems that way, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is due. Thanks!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning; the week had been the same day on repeat; boring. At least I had escaped from _causing_ more fights with Aaron Abbot. Being in them of course was another story. But the real negatives were the rendezvous with Chase Collins. That boy had managed to corner me three times so far and each time my blood had risen; the Power seducing me. I had to find a way to stay far away from his touch. I knew he was bad news for me but I couldn't figure out a way to hide.

I turned over quickly as my phone rang. _Damn_. So much for staying in my pajamas all day. "Hello." I said forcing a cheerful tone.

"Hey! Want to get some grub?" I frowned at the voice. Alice had been hovering around me all week and I couldn't get her to stop. I felt like she was trying too hard to be my friend, like it was her personal mission to stay by my side. I wasn't a big fan of the babysitting. It gets old real quick. "You missed out on Nicky's last night so I won't take no for an answer. I'll be there in ten minutes. Get ready and meet me outside, your guardian makes me nervous."

"Fine." I muttered and dragged myself out of bed. "You're buying my food though."

"Sure!" She was so excited that I had said yes. It made me feel bad that I really wanted to say no, well, almost at least. I hung up and found myself in the bathroom. My eyes were puffy and I looked like I had been hit with a truck. Last night had not been kind to me. I had spent most of the night trying to force sleep, nothing worked. I was plagued by dreams and memories that I had wished and hoped were not real. Sadly, I knew that if I was having them they were most likely from my pervious lives. I had been a real bitch and made too many mistakes. I didn't want to continue to make them but obviously that was part of the destiny.

I found a pair of tight purple jeans and slid them on with a sigh. The t-shirt I pulled on smelt of male cologne and I frowned. _Reid's_. Damn, I had forgotten he had loaned it to me Tuesday.

"_Hey baby." He said catching me in the hall. "We should probably talk about this project."_

"_Right. Don't worry, I'll do all the work and then put your name on it." I replied sarcastically, causing him to smirk._

"_Damn girl. I really think I love you." I frowned at the words. "Well, not love but at least lust."_

_He pulled me close as we walked outside. "I do hope you know I'm kidding."_

"_Of course. Fate wouldn't be that kind to me." He joked before moving his hands to adjust the beanie he wore. My heart settled down when his arm removed itself._

"_Do you want to work on it now?" I asked turning to look up at him. "I mean, if you don't have practice." _

"_Well, if it isn't the resident whore." I looked up and frowned. _Aaron Abbot_. _

"_I don't see a mirror. Miles, do you?" Reid said, laughing at his own joke. "Man Aaron, you're so fucking vain, but calling yourself a whore isn't going to make it better."_

_I felt the tension rising off of Aaron's body. This wasn't good. Not at all. I knew as his fist made contact with Reid's jaw that it was going to be a long week. I tried to break the boys apart but it wasn't working. The bruise that was forming on my cheek was from Aaron backhanding me. I felt the blood spew from my jaw as I hit the pavement. I was pushing myself up as I saw Reid flying at his face, fists punching. I had to force Reid off of him; screams of "No. Reid stop!" and "He isn't worth it!"_

_He punched him one more time and made his way to leave as Aaron ran towards him, fist making clear contact with his nose. Blood gushed out and I found myself leaning over Reid, blood covering my once white shirt. "Fucking bitch." I heard as Reid touched his nose. "Fucking shit." _

_He was trying to get back up but I refused to let him, "Aaron, do you want me to tell everyone how you just hit a girl? I'm sure the Provost would love to hear all about how you attacked me without any reason. Isn't that enough to get suspended?" I spat out before whispering softly. "Besides, no girl would come in contact with you if you paid them. No one sleeps with abusers." _

_He got up in my face, forehead inches from mine. "You will fucking beg me to quit. You wait, one of these days you're going to be alone and I'm going to make you scream." _

_As he stalked off Reid looked at me. "Shit." He muttered touching my face. My body quickly erupted in shivers as his hand grazed my cheek. "You're bruised and covered in blood." _

_I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. The shirt was cheap anyway. I turned back to him to share the words and saw him removing his t-shirt, which amazingly was blood free. "Take this. I can't be seen with you if you're covered in blood. It's bad for my image."_

_I chuckled at his attempt to minimize the situation and removed my over-shirt, pulling his over my head. "Thanks." _

I sighed. I had intentions of returning it but I found the shirt fit me perfectly and now would not be returned, even if he begged for it. The bruise was fading nicely but I still applied makeup to help lessen the discoloration that remained. I didn't need Alice freaking out about it anymore than she already did. I had already promised her that it was pain free and worse than it really was. But I also had made the motions to get my revenge on Aaron Abbot, of course that would come later when he least expected it, as all good retribution does.

I made myself pull on a pair of heals, the shortness of my body being a major deterrent in life. I was, by far, the shortest of the people I associated with and it was always good to see eye to eye, especially with boys. I walked outside to find Alice pulling into my driveway. She had a plastered smile on and a lilac colored dress. She always wore pastels; it was a habit that I found very maddening. Light colors were for purity and always meant funless adventures. I hoped this afternoon would at least be entertaining.

"You look nice." She said as I slid into the passenger seat. Which really meant, "_you're bruise is healing quite well."_

"Yeah, it's almost gone." I said pulling on my seatbelt. She laughed and I turned towards her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something funny that Leah said this morning." I knew she was lying. I had figured this out only Thursday, whenever Alice didn't want to say something or answer something she would just mention Leah and a conversation they had. It was quite annoying, especially if you were really interested in the offending laughter or look.

"Whatever." I muttered and pulled down my shades. With my face suddenly hidden; my eyes shut as she drove off towards town.

"The boys are here!" I heard her squeal and opened one eye to the faces surrounding the car. Leah also stood leaning on the hummer that was parked next to us. I should have known it was going to be a full event. Sarah and Kate came walking down the sidewalk giggling as I stepped out of the car. _Of course._

"Nice shirt." I heard whispered and turned to see Reid. "It would look better on my floor."

I smirked. Since the fight, we had taken to joking about some sexual encounter between us that would never happen. "Only if it was next to yours." I purred giving a slight pull on the shirt he wore. His eyebrows rose and his arm quickly went around my shoulder; his gloved hand playing with the sleeve.

"We could blow breakfast off." I laughed and shook my head. _I wished_. We walked into the café, diner, whatever it was and found a table in the back. I tensed when I noticed the occupant seated at the end.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Chase." I heard and saw Kate smile innocently at us. Of course I minded. He was harassing me in the halls almost daily and I was defenseless in how his breath made my skin quiver. Hopefully I wouldn't be forced to sit by him.

Everyone made their way to a chair and since fate was never kind, I found myself seated next to Chase. His hand made its way to my leg and squeezed it. He winked at me as I shuttered. I suddenly really wished I had stayed in bed. "Don't fight it." I heard him whisper. I had to bite my lip from letting out the moan that rippled over my body. I looked down at my lap and sighed. I was sandwiched between two boys that, despite my finest efforts, made my skin crawl with want and desire. It was straight out of some torturous romance novel and I was the damsel that had to be in sexual distress between them.

The waitress came and went, taking our drink orders and frowning my way when Reid placed his arm on the back of my chair. I smirked at her. Everyone that Reid had fucked seemed to think they owned him or something. But luckily Reid was a sleep-with-you-and-forget-your-name kind of guy. Otherwise our little game would be inappropriate. Girlfriends rarely appreciated other girls that jokingly talked of sexual encounters with claimed boyfriends. The chatting filled my brain as I waited for the drinks and finally the food to arrive.

The fruit I ordered was placed in front of me and I quickly dove into it. Reid swiped a piece when he thought I wasn't looking, I was aware of everything. "Baby." I whispered "If you want it, all you have to do is ask."

He guffawed at my words. "The fruit or you?"

"Depends on the season." I said softly, allowing my free hand to graze the inside of his thigh. He shook his head at me and went for another strawberry.

"These would be good with some whipped cream." He said out loud, causing the other occupants at the table to laugh.

"Reid. Gutter check." Caleb said before turning back to his conversation with Sarah. She apparently decided she wanted to date him because the exclusivity was oozing off of them like a raucous smell.

The tabled laugh as Reid shrugged. "What can I say; I've got a one track mind."

I gave him a slight push with my shoulder and moved my gaze to Alice. She didn't seem happy at the exchange or the way Reid and I were sitting. Did she like him? If she did I felt suddenly guilty of a crime I didn't commit. There was nothing wrong with flirting. I found myself suddenly growing hot under her gaze. I silently rose and rushed towards the direction of the bathroom. My face glowing red, my body embarrassed as if I was caught with my hands in a cookie jar. Or, practically in Reid's pants, if one wanted to give it more accurate terms. I felt my blood rise as the hands trailed my body. The ghost hands which I felt on my neck flushed my whole body through. This wasn't right, this wasn't normal and it needed to stop. I was going to have to find a way to block the physical attacks on my body. Whoever wanted to have their hands over me was getting to too freely.

"You really should take more pride in your body." I heard and turned towards Chase. "They were concerned and I offered to find you."

"How kind." I forced out as he leaned in close to me. His smell intoxicating me as me knees weakened. His fingers trailed my arms and my eyes closed at his touch.

"Don't fight me. Let me in, let me win. I'll treat you better than Garwin ever could." I shuttered and found myself picturing Reid's fingers trailing my body. I couldn't hide the slip of my mouth and the moan shuttered out. "I knew if I kept it up you'd embrace the…shall we say magic, between us."

I glanced up at his eyes. Even though they were hidden I could tell they were peering into my face. I was being enchanted and I was losing the battle. _Stop him my Lady; he is not pure in motive._

I shook my head and shoved him back slowly. "Stop it." His eyes no longer pierced my face, but rage oozed off of him. He wasn't happy that I had beaten his suggestions. He leaned in close to my ear, "Give me a reason not to make you scream my name right now. I could take you so far from here and you'd beg me to stop."

I made a move to shove him aside but he forced me back against the wall. "You'll give in to me sooner or later."

"Miles?" I heard and sighed. Saved by Alice, I was suddenly glad for her presence.

"Yeah, sorry I needed some space." I said and removed myself from Chase's touch. I was going to have to find a way around seeing him or being near him if this kept up. Maybe I should tell Alice about what happened. _No. She'd just worry._

We made our way back to the table, innocence plastered onto Chase's face. I frowned as I noticed my fruit bowl removed and the table cleared.

"I paid for you. You owe me." I heard and saw Reid wink in my direction. I could only smile mildly as the group made their way out of the eatery. My heart not in a joking mood any longer. Alice turned towards me again as Reid's arm reached around my shoulders. This time I was sure it was anger she was displaying. The glare causing me to shake off his gesture and frown as his hand slowly caressed my back in its retreat.

The car ride home was quiet and I frowned. It was unnerving me. Did she think something was up between Reid and me? Or worse, had she seen what Chase had done? The thoughts were raging in my head as we pulled into the driveway of my house. I turned to ask her the questions but she beat me to them.

"You can't like Reid." She blurted out. "Like, like him I mean." My heart froze at her words. What they hell made Alice think I felt anything of the sort for Reid? I knew we made sexual jokes but it was hardly anything more than kidding around. Most of the jokes came out of punching the shit out of Aaron Abbot's face. It was just how we coped with the hilarity of the situation.

"Why not?" I asked hotly. What the hell was going on with her telling me I couldn't do what I wanted? "Is he yours?"

"No." She mumbled quietly. "But trust me, he's a big player and you're just going to get hurt. I'm trying to help you. Leah wanted me to warn you that he wasn't someone you wanted to get involved with."

"Alice. I don't know what to say. I'm just friends with the boys. I have no intention of getting in any type of relationship with anyone." I said. _You'd like to think that wouldn't you._

There was that damn voice again and I frowned. _Shut the fuck up._ I saw Alice flinch and I turned towards her. "What?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I'm just trying to help okay. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm just looking out for you." I listened to her words and then I realized why they were funny. She liked him. Little miss innocent, pastel wearing, afraid of being alone Alice, liked playboy Reid. I frowned, if anyone was going to get hurt it was her. I let out a breath.

"Alice, I'm not trying to rush in here and steal your crush. But you should listen to your own advice. If he's just going to screw me over why would you want him?" I said exasperated as she looked offended. "You won't change him. Boys like Reid don't change. If anyone in this car should be careful of a broken heart, it's you. I'm a big girl Alice. I've played with fire and it burns." _Literally_.

"Yeah. I've seen it. That little encounter with Chase wasn't the first one was it?" She bit out, "I'm beginning to think you're more like the rumors then I thought. Maybe Reid is good for you, and then you could just fuck him and move on to Chase, then Aaron too if you wanted."

The hostility behind her words was offensive. "Alice you've known me a week. You don't know me at all. But if you did, you would surely know I was nothing close to a whore. So I joked around with Reid, I'm not going to willingly set myself up to get hurt. I know all about him. I've met his kind and I have no intention of being another notch in his bedpost or belt or whatever else he marks his conquest on. As for Aaron I'm not going to let myself be tainted by such a jerk. I know better than to align myself with an asshole." My voice lowered as I continued. "And Chase, if you want to know the truth, he's the one making advances. I wasn't going to say anything because I knew you'd worry but he's cornered me a few times this week and I'm not quite happy with his interests, to be honest I'm nervous."

I watched as she pr

* * *

ocessed the information, deciding if what I said was true. "So you won't pursue a relationship with Reid?"

"I can't promise anything of the sort. And I wouldn't even if I could. I can't help what happens between us. I only said I wouldn't willingly set myself up to get hurt. Fate always has plans that I don't mess with. Alice, don't look at me that way." I felt horrible as her eyes filled with hints of tears. "You have no right to ask me to promise something I could break. I won't do that to you or to myself."

She nodded and her hands continued to grip the steering wheel. I took this as my queue to leave and removed myself from her car. I tried to find something to say but what else could I? I shut the door and she backed the car out. I stared at the dust that swam around me and sighed. I suddenly felt very vulnerable and it wasn't a good feeling to have as I entered the house.

"I see you've returned from brunch." The voice was snippy. I frowned and turned my head towards the man sitting on the sofa. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

I nodded and found myself sitting across from him. "Yes."

"Are you even concern about your quest? Have you uncovered the secret to the curse?" He almost sounded desperate but he was always desperate for something.

"No." I said and realized that was the wrong answer. "I'm still trying to figure out the key. It shouldn't be long now."

"If you don't hurry, the Order will intervene. You won't be able to refuse what they intend for you to do."

I stared at his face for a long while and then stood. "And what is it that they deem possible? What is their fix to the problem?"

"You." He said walking across to where I sat. "You can recreate. You can mate and the cycle could start again."

I laughed and rolled my eyes as his hands pulled me harshly for my seat. "Do not think I won't turn you over to them in a heartbeat."

"Who would I mate with? You? The Order will not choose that path." I said as his hands tightened their grip.

"They already have. You are running out of time." I tried turning away as his foul lips crashed upon mine. I yanked my face from his, spitting on the floor. I pulled from his grasp and made my way to the stairs, repulsed by his actions.

"I will have the first go if need be." His words hit me like a cement brick. As if a fire was lit beneath me I ran upstairs, the desire to beat the curse and cure the blood quickly washed over me. I had a Covenant to save.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I just wanted to add something. I'm so glad so many of you are reading it! BUT, are you liking it? Is everything making sense? Is there anything wrong with it? If, even if it was just this once, I could get some feedback on the story itself I'd love it! But no pressure. I just want to make sure everyone that is reading is actually enjoying it. If there are any problems I'm totally okay with hearing about them! Thanks!  
**


End file.
